You're adorable
by barakitten
Summary: Phan, once more. Idk, I don't really like it but whatever. :3


What was I doing?! For all I knew, this guy could be some psychotic murderer, but I'm letting some absolute stranger into my house for a week whilst my parents are away. I must be insane, or clearly very attracted to him. Either way, I was kind of scared. Admittedly, I knew Dan wasn't some psycho; we'd been speaking for a fair few months now, over Skype and e-mailing. We'd been texting for a few weeks too, but I'd ran out of credit and I had no money – I wasn't doing very well with my job, aka I'd lost it.

Dan had a job at some DIY store, or something, and he thought he'd also lost said job because he may or may not have accidentally sold an axe to like, a seven year old like I'd said, psychopath.

Nah, Dan was sweet. Alright, he was brilliant. He was funny, and he was smart! God, he was really cute too. His smile, sweet Jesus it did things to me. He was so beautiful and I just wanted to kiss him. Yes, I knew Dan was bisexual, as was I, but I don't really know what we're going to do this week. Hopefully, lots of cuddles and cups of tea and watching Adventure Time, but knowing him I'll have to take him around and show him around and everything. He'd be a pain in the arse, but I could put up with him.

I was at the train station, wearing a light blue sweater, a pair of black skinny jeans and some random trainers I'd pulled on. Obviously, I was wearing miss-matched socks. I think I have a phobia of matching socks. I flip my dyed fringe out of my hair as I glanced around, smiling as I saw the train pull into the station. I was leaned against a wall, hands in my pockets.

When I saw him, I honestly felt my heart skip a beat. He was a lot more gorgeous in person than he was over camera. His brown hair hung slightly over one eye, he wore a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans, a grey cardigan and a black jacket over the top. He had a suitcase, and a rucksack with him, and his phone was pressed against his ear.

"Yes mum, I'll behave. I promise. Alright, see you soon. Love you." He smiled, hanging up. He glanced around slightly, his dark brown eyes scanning over all the faces on the train station before they met mine. He grinned, and came running over, pulling his case with him. He jumped on me, curling his arms around my neck and squeezing gently, nuzzling into him and smiling.

"Hi!" He chirped, grinning that most adorable grin I'd come to love over the weeks.

"Hello, Dan." I smiled.

He looked at me, and smiled, taking in my features. There was nothing special about me at all, I had blue eyes, pale skin, dyed black hair. I was tall, and skinny, but not as tall and skinny as Dan.

"Can we get coffee? I'm really cold." He pouted, and I just chuckled.

"Should have put some clothes on," I chirp, taking his hand gently. He laced our fingers together, and smiled, following me as I led him to the closest Starbucks. I smile, and order two coffees, and he just leant against me. Everyone was either looking, or completely ignoring us, and it was the way I liked it. Dan was spending the week with me so we could get to know each other; purely as friends, of course. We went and sat by the window, and the girl who had served us brought our coffees over. Upon getting another look at Dan, she gasped and bit her lip.

"D-dan?" She asked. He looked up, and tipped his head to the side, drinking some of the coffee in the mug she'd brought.

"Yes dear?" He asked, smiling sweetly.

"I watch your videos on YouTube." She breathed, looking as though she may faint. Dan smiled, and shook her hand, standing up for her to take a photo with him. When she left, he giggled and looked over at me.

"I love that." He smiled, sipping at his coffee as I did the same.

"I never get that round here, no one watches mine." I shrug, pouting.

"I watch your videos, Phil. You can always take a photo with me." He smiled, winking playfully.

"Biggest fan," I chuckle, grinning.

By the time we had gotten home, Dan had seen half of the town and was sleepy. We'd picked up Pizza on the way home, and I'd just set it down on the coffee table. There were two slices left, and I was full. Dan decided he'd eat it for breakfast. We were curled up on the couch, Adventure Time playing, fingers laced together, a cup of tea in each of our free hands, and a blanket draped over us. I was wearing a black top with some pajama bottoms, whereas he had a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized hooded jacket on.

"Phil?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence we'd fallen into.

"Yes, Dan?" I replied, looking over at him with a small smile.

"You make my tummy flutter." He whispered, blushing slightly.

I smile, my pale cheeks painting a pink colour also.

"You do the same to mine." I whispered right back, smiling.

He rest his head against my shoulder, closing his eyes and humming in content.

"I think I'm going to enjoy spending the week here." He hummed, and I chuckled again.

"Just as long as you don't turn into a psychopath and try to kill me." I shrug, smiling.

"Same goes for you when you come to mine, Philip, if you try to kill me I'll cry." He pouted, and I laugh softly.

"You're adorable." I murmur, kissing his hair gently.

He smiles, and kisses my shoulder, closing his eyes and humming in content.

"As are you."


End file.
